


Of Loss and Acceptance

by Starjargon



Series: 1001 drabbles [17]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Film)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team, Tragedy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: Charles's whole life changes in a matter of moments. He needs to deal with that.Or: How Charles Xavier: Professor, leader, foremost telepath, runner learned to be Charles Xavier: Professor, leader, foremost telepath, wheelchair-user, with a little help.K plus for thematic elements. 7 Stages of grief in drabble form.





	1. Loss

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for ableist language that will appear throughout this fic. Please know that it's NEVER OKAY to call someone "crippled," or "handicapped," or anything else that demeans people with disabilities. Some people use legs, others use wheelchairs.
> 
> *steps off soapbox*

"Hello?"

"Raven?"

"What do you want, Hank? This number's supposed to be for emergencies."

"You need to come home."

"That's not my home."

"I wasn't talking about the house."

"… _Hank_?"

"..."

"-It's Charles."

"What's wrong with Charles, Moira?"

"..."

"He's crippled."

" _Hank_!"

"It's true, Moira! And… he's not dealing well."

"He's not _dealing_ at all."

"Sounds like Charles."

"Please, Raven."

"I made my choice, Hank."

"I'm not asking you to stay, I'm asking you to help!"

" _How?"_

"He's… changed. Or rather, he hasn't. He thinks it's temporary."

"Is it?"

"… no."

* _shocked sob*_

"Raven?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."


	2. Disbelief- Moira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prelude to the phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this clears up chapter 1 a little. Moira was meant to be next to Hank, interjecting into his conversation with Raven. Sorry it was unclear. Pure dialogue is hard!

******2 Days Ago**

* * *

"Charles, stop! You'll hurt yourself!

"I can't move, Moira. I still- I can't feel them."

"I know, Charles. Your spine was broken. You _won't_ feel them."

"I can't feel- I can't feel my legs."

"I know, my friend. I know."

…

"Hank, he needs more help than we can give him."

"She chose to leave, Moira. He wanted her to have that choice."

"Don't ask her to stay. Just ask her to come."

"… She'll say no."

"She loves him. Remind her of that. I'll call with you. But his mind still hasn't processed it. He _needs her_ right now."


	3. Denial- Hank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The genesis of Hank's enabling.

"Charles, do you want help with-?"

"Not this again."

"Charles-"

"We've been over this, Hank. I'm going to get better soon. That… _contraption_ is just admitting defeat."

"This contrap- _chair-_ is how… you need practice... to learn..."

"Now, what kind of negative attitude is that?"

"Not negative, just the truth. You- you need to get in the chair, Charles."

"I _need_ you to be my friend and stop pressuring me. Can you do that, Hank?"

 

 

"I don't know how else to help him, Moira."

"Hank, _you_ can't do anything, yet. Unless he accepts that he's broken, he can't be fixed."


	4. Bargaining- Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He makes the same bargain again and again.

"Not surprised, Charles?"

"I know Erik."

"Maybe... But it's been weeks since you've used your powers. Why?"

"Busy."

"No- you just think if you can stop being _you_ , you'll get your legs back."

"Want something, Frost?"

"Tell you get over yourself. Everyone sees a cripple. Use that- become a stronger mutant."

"Get out _."_

"A disadvantage is only what we let it be, Charles."

"I _can't walk_."

"And I'm a beautiful, blue-eyed blonde with a killer body. Tell me _that_ wasn't the first thing you noticed? _Great_ \- makes me easier to underestimate. Embrace this, Charles."

_"OUT!"_

"Mentally, too! You're getting there."


End file.
